BLIND
by SoraX1789
Summary: AU in which Sawada Tsunayoshi is born blind. Game changer. I do not own KHR! Akira Amano does! (This will be continued.)
1. Blind?

"Congratulations, Mrs. Sawada, he's a healthy boy, the only problem we could find was... He's blind ma'am. We tried to save his vision, we did, but nothing worked. Other than that, there are no other issues," the doctor told the new mother, handing the baby to her.

Tears streamed down her face as she cuddled the newborn in her arms, his whines stopping as soon as she did so. "It's alright, you tried your best, there's nothing that can be done about it, and I'll love him regardless." 'Not that I'll be telling Iemitsu. He didn't even show... He promised...' Nana, the mother, shook her head and continued to cradle her baby.

A gentle smile made its way to the doctor's face. "What would you like to call him, ma'am?" The doctor was patient, and certainly would make a good parent, if Nana had a say in it.

"O-Oh, yes... Tsunayoshi... I'll name him Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aren't you a cutie, Tsuna-kun?" Nana playfully asked with a spinning finger which landed on Tsunayoshi's nose. The baby giggled and grabbed his mother's hand, surprising her and the doctor. "Tsu-kun?" Nana tested, waving her hand a little, and Tsunayoshi giggled again, waving his arms up and down.

The doctor and Nana both were shocked when Tsunayoshi turned his head to the doctor and pointed a finger, a babble leaving him. "Mrs. Sawada, if it wouldn't be any trouble to you, I'd like to be Tsuna's personal doctor." The doctor turned to Nana, a serious expression on his face.

Nana blushed and nodded, before looking up. "Of course, but I do need your name," Nana said, her gaze split between her Tsu-kun and the doctor who wanted to become Tsunayoshi's personal doctor at such a young age, and willingly too.

The doctor blinked with a sudden realization that he had taken off his name tag, and hadn't bothered to tell her his name. "Oh, right, how clumsy of me. I'm Onishi Shuta, nice to officially meet you." Shuta held out his hand as he stared expectantly at the brunette.

Nana grabbed his hand with a bright smile and suddenly Tsunayoshi joined in too. Tsunayoshi clumsily rolled and put his hand up, making the doctor reach for it. "Nice to meet you, too, Tsunayoshi."

Five years later, Nana got a call from Iemitsu. She was furious and upset. His work was so important that he could put off the birth of his own child? _'No,' _she thought. _'It's not...' _Nevertheless, she answered and even called for Tsunayoshi.

"Yes, this is the Sawada residence, how may I help you?" she asked, answering like she answered every call. It wasn't even a second later when the male's voice came through, loud and bubbly.

"Nana! My dear wife, how are you?" Iemitsu thought everything was like normal, but his wife's next statement made him realize something was off.

"Iemitsu, did you even know I was pregnant?" It was short, simple, but got the message through.

"Nana?"

"Tsu-kun! Come down and say hi to your father!" The realization hit Iemitsu like a bullet train. He had missed his wife's birth, he'd missed his child being born. Because he had work.

"Yes, Mama?" Iemitsu was shaking. He sounded so sweet and so innocent. Iemitsu wanted to speak to him, and get to know him, and come home to see him, but... He couldn't. He had to work. It was as simple as that.

"Tsu-kun, come speak to your father, here, I'll help you, just hold the phone to your ear, and wait for the other to speak, okay?" Nana's voice was kind and sweet, but Iemitsu heard some sorrow in it, making him confused. His child didn't know how to use a phone? It confused him more, but he shook it off as Tsunayoshi spoke.

"Papa? Um... Papa, my name is Tsunayoshi... And uh... Papa? When are you coming home? Mama cries... I don't want Mama to be sad, but she is," Tsunayoshi had shocked both Nana and Iemitsu in seconds, as Iemitsu began to squeeze at his chest, an unwelcome pain inviting itself inside.

Iemitsu was careful with his next words, hearing Tsunayoshi tell his mother to listen. "Tsunayoshi-kun, Nana, I love you both, but I don't know if I can go home..." And maybe, Iemitsu should've been more careful with his words, because all he heard after was the sound of beeping.

At the age of six, Nana decided to put Tsunayoshi in a private school, but that didn't last long as Tsunayoshi was easily a target to bully. They had picked on him, telling him that because he was blind he was useless, and he believed them. As soon as Tsunayoshi told his mom about them, she pulled him out of school and decided to homeschool him.

It was also while he was eight that Tsunayoshi began to like his doctor more and more Tsunayoshi could easily tell anyone that his father was Shuta because he loved him that much. Every time he would go to his doctor, he would get a hug and a slice of strawberry cake.

Along with that fact, Nana seemed to like him too, but she never told him which made Tsunayoshi wish that they would just hurry up and get together so he could move in. After all, that's how it worked, right? Tsunayoshi got the giggles just thinking about it.

At age of fourteen, Nana finally decided to let Tsunayoshi go to public school. He was so excited! He had his backpack on and ready, and homemade lunches to top.

His admiration ended on the very first day.

* * *

End!

Shuta is a special male figure I made specifically to be Tsunayoshi's 'father'.

The next chapter is being worked on! The upcoming chapter will include Reborn, and introduce Yamamoto.


	2. It's Different

It hadn't took Tsunayoshi long to believe that school was the worst. Everyone picked on him, made fun of him, and shoved him around from time to time. He was even failing all of his grades, besides music and home economics.

Tsunayoshi decided to not tell his mother, because he thought that it would add to her current stress. Tsunayoshi finally concluded that he was stuck.

Sure, there was a high chance that Nana would find out something soon, but Tsunayoshi was going to try his hardest... Even if he had to answer every phone call that the principal threw at him.

Besides those factors, Tsunayoshi loved school. The ability to be able to learn things made Tsunayoshi very happy, and for Nana, that was enough for her. However, if she knew what the school was doing, she would either pull him from school, or give the whole school an ear full.

Tsunayoshi was fairly sure that Yamamoto Takeshi was a good guy, because he would always check up on Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi could almost touch the sadness that poured through his every word, every movement.

Tsunayoshi wasn't friends with him though, so he decided to say nothing, because he was afraid to scare off the only actual nice guy the school had.

Takeshi, though, seemed very open to listening. He would frequently talk with Tsunayoshi, and when Tsunayoshi would speak up, he would listen with open ears.

Tsunayoshi couldn't seem to wrap his head around why Takeshi seemed to talk with him so much... Though, he did have one idea.

No one in the school knew that he was blind. Yes, he was bullied, but mainly because of his failing grades. Tsunayoshi shivered at the thought of what they would do if they knew he was blind.

In the back of his mind, Tsunayoshi had to wonder. _'If Yamamoto knew that I'm blind... Would he still talk with me?'_ it was those exact words that haunted Tsunayoshi to his core.

Meanwhile, in an Italian airport, a small infant was seen, carrying a small luggage case. He boarded the plane with much ease, and settled into his seat.

**"Hello! Welcome to the Vongola Fast-Track. We hope you enjoy your stay. We will be arriving to the destination in approximately two hours!"** a voice over the intercom spoke in Italian, letting the infant know how long the ride would be.

The small baby said nothing, and leaned back, reading over his file for the next Vongola heir. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh?" the baby smirked. "Watch out, the famous hitman Reborn is coming your way."

Back in Japan, Tsunayoshi sneezed. "Are you alright, Tsu-kun? Are you coming down with a cold? Do you need to stay home from school and see Shuta?" his mother asked.

"I'm okay... But I wouldnt mind seeing him tomorrow," Tsunayoshi smiled, looking at a small framed photo of him, his mom, and Shuta.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll go see him!" Nana chirped, just as happy as Tsunayoshi was.

Nana fished out her phone from her pocket. "I'm pretty sure that he's off work tomorrow..." Nana flipped her phone on, and a grin appeared on her face, along with a tiny blush.

Not that she noticed, of course. She was too busy texting Shuta to notice. The only reason Tsunayoshi knew was because of her voice. It made Tsunayoshi giggle.

Just outside of the Sawada residence, Reborn was standing watch, unable to hear their whispers. Reborn wondered if they were always that quiet.

Regardless, Reborn did what he wanted to, and wrote a small letter about being a tutor for Tsunayoshi, sticking it in the mailbox.

The next day came, and Tsunayoshi was woken up by his mother. "Tsu-kun, look!" she said, very excited.

Turning over on his side to look at his mother, he yawned, staring at his mother. "Yes?" he mumbled, tired eyes looking at his mom.

"It say to call for a free tutor! You said your grades were falling a lot, right? This is perfect!" Nana squeezed the paper, looking down at it in excitement. "An at home tutor, only wanting a warm bed and some food! I'll call them if you'd like!" with that, she pulled out her phone, presumably writing down the number.

"Mama, I'm certain that it's a scam..." Tsunayoshi said, a little confused at the moment.

"You think so? I think it'll be nice!" Nana beamed, patting Tsunayoshi's head. "The true question is whether you want to do this."

"Oh..." Tsunayoshi blinked, before grinning at Nana. "If it's truly not a scam... I'll do it."

Nana giggled and kissed the top of Tsunayoshi's head. "You're so sweet. I'll go call them. Let me know when you're off to school!" Nana said, walking out of the room.

Tsunayoshi gave a her a smile and shook his head. "I guess I'll see how it goes..." Tsunayoshi got ready, and then walked into the kitchen. The stairs almost tripped him once or twice.

"I'm leaving, Mama!" Tsunayoshi called, grabbing his bag and rushing out. He was already five minutes late.

"Good luck, and have fun!" Nana said, smiling to herself in the kitchen.

And so, Tsunayoshi was off, taking in the sight of the roses that grew on the side of their neighbors house... Tsunayoshi is blind. He can see the flowers, because, well, he's different.

Everything around Tsunayoshi is normally dark, until he looks at something in particular. When setting such as flowers or even humans have a distinct aura Tsunayoshi can pick up in it.

That's why, whenever Tsunayoshi noticed the dark yellow, nearing black aura surrounding a tree, he knew someone was up there... And their soul was damaged.

Tsunayoshi, wanting with all of his heart to help, called out. "Hello?" he was staring directly at the tree, which normally had a white glow.

When silence was all that could be heard, Tsunayoshi tried again. "Um... Are you... Okay?" he asked nervously.

Still nothing, but the yellow blob of light moved. "I mean... If you don't want it, I guess I can't help you... But if you will?" Tsunayoshi questioned lightly, losing his confidence quickly.

The dark yellow moved toward him, spooking him slightly. "You found me..." it spoke, and Tsunayoshi flinched.

"Y-Yes... Sorry," he apologized, unsure on what the person wanted.

"Don't apologize. I'm your new tutor, Reborn," there was silence, more than there once was.

"...What? It wasn't a scam?" Tsunayoshi questioned, but inside, he wondered. _'This guy... This dark energy is my tutor?' _

Reborn frowned. The boy seemed almost unreadable. The only thing he could read on the boy's face was confusion. "Scam?"

"Yeah. My mom used to love buying coupons. Most worked... Then there was the one time it didn't. She swore to never use one again, but just recently she's been using them again. It was pretty funny," Tsunayoshi explained to the confused Reborn.

"I see." he said, before tapping his foot._ 'I must've gotten lucky,'_ Reborn thought. "Anyway, I've heard rumors about you, but I don't think they're exactly the truth... Are they, Dame-Tsuna?" he smirked, not knowing that the kid couldn't see him.

It went quiet, but Tsunayoshi's mind was tumbling._ 'How does he know my name? How does he know my nickname? Who is he?' _Tsunayoshi voice none of those thoughts, and instead sand something else.

"...You'll have to find out... You are my tutor, yes? You should have enough time," he smiled, before continuing his walk to school, noting how the infant followed him.

A little irked, Reborn hopped not so gently into the boy's soft, fluffy hair. "I guess we will see, Dame-Tsuna," he said, crossing his arms.

Chuckling at the baby, Tsunayoshi prayed that he could fix the little one's soul. Unbeknownst to him, in that moment, Reborn's aura lifted a little.

_'...This boy... Feels oddly welcoming...' _Reborn only shook his head, and continued looking forward.

* * *

End! How was it? Sloppily written? I can believe that. Any suggestions? Thanks!


	3. The Storm Just Needs a Friend

Reborn wasn't dumb. He knew when something was up, so when he met Tsunayoshi, he knew something was up. The way he knew exactly where he was, even though he made sure he was perfectly hidden did not make sense.

So, over the course of the next three days, Reborn took it upon himself to analyze him. Every move he made, Reborn was there. Nothing every really happened though. Tsunayoshi would go about his day as normal, though his grades were terrible, and he seemed to be guessing on each question unless the teachers called the question out loud.

Besides his grades, everything was normal. He went to class like everyone, and he even found himself answering question when the teacher asked. Not all of them were correct, but not all were wrong, either. Reborn had been waiting for practically nothing. He acted normal... Reborn supposed 'acted' was the operative word.

Reborn decided to dig further, reading his bio and other things. Apparently, Tsunayoshi had been enrolled in a private school, just to be pulled right back out two weeks later. He enrolled to this school just this year, and has already been admitted to the school nurses office a total of twelve times. He'd read of other things that interested him, bust as of right the, those were the things that concerned him at the moment.

So Reborn decided that he was going to spy on Tsunayoshi in school. When Tsunayoshi started on his way, so did Tsunayoshi, who kept glancing over at him as if he were some fragile kid. It irked Reborn, but he said nothing, instead choosing to look for candidates.

Reborn had not told Tsunayoshi about his heritage yet, because he was still trying to figure him out, but he did call in some people. Gokudera Hayato had already made it in, and his transfer files were already placed, so he would be in school the day he got in.

Looking down at his shoes in thought, Reborn wondered if anything new would happen, or if he would finally figure out enough about the boy to tell him of his new position. He know that in about two days, he would have to tell him, but why did he have to look at him like he was a child that needed to be handled with care? It angered Reborn, but he couldn't do anything until he finally set his plans in motion.

They'd been walking for quite a while, but just as they were a block away from school, Reborn seemed to be in thought, and Tsunayoshi wanted to help him, so he asked. "Reborn?" Tsunayoshi called, staring worriedly at him.

Reborn snapped his head up, looking at Tsunayoshi without a care. "What?" not really caring about what he had to say.

"Are you not feeling well? You shouldn't have came along if you feel bad!" Tsunayoshi pointed out, a small, worrying tone in his voice.

_Again? _Reborn's eye twitched, and he had to restrain himself from barking back at Tsunayoshi. "Don't worry about it, I'm just thinking," he mumbles, glaring at Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi laughed nervously as Reborn's aura shifted from dark yellow, to a deep brown for a minute, before turning back to the yellow. "Oh..." Tsunayoshi looked back in front of him.

The rest of the walk was in silence. When Tsunayoshi arrived at school, Reborn went away, but Tsunayoshi could still see the dark colors that swirled around him from afar.

Looking over at Reborn, he chuckled nervously. _'Is he spying on me?'_ other questions filled his mind as well, but this one had him racking his brain for an answer.

Putting it off temporarily as being curious, Tsunayoshi walked to his class. During said class, he noticed Reborn's aura in the tree outside of the window. Tsunayoshi almost laughed out loud, but instead chose to focus on class.

"Ahem! We have a new transfer student today. Come in!" the teacher yelled, and the sliding door to the classroom opened.

Tsunayoshi looked at the door, but immediately ripped his gaze away. Whoever this person was, they were angry. Their aura was a crimson red, black mixing in with the deep color.

_'Why is this person so... Angry?'_ Tsunayoshi couldnt help but wonder, staring out the window instead of anywhere near the terifying aura again.

"Well? Introduce yourself, and then take your seat!" The teacher said, tone scolding.

"Tch, whatever. 'M name's Gokudera Hayato," he muttered, walking to his seat. As he passed by Tsunayoshi, he hit the leg of the chair, grinding some words out. "After school, meet me out back."

Tsunayoshi wanted to curl up and _die._ What had he done to this angry man that made him a target? He buried his face into his arms, trying to listen to the teacher while those words swam in his stomach, as heavy as rocks.

After school, he did meet with Gokudera, but never looked at him. "I... What did you need?" Tsunayoshi asked, wrapping his arms around himself—a habit he picked up over the years.

Gokudera growled, pulling out a few sticks that had a grey aura. Tsunayoshi frowned at the sound of them lighting like a fuse. "Uhm, a-are those fireworks?" he called nervously, really hoping this wasn't what he thought.

"Reborn-sama said that if I killed you, I could become the boss of Vongola! So that's what I'm going to do! You're useless!" Gokudera shouted, and suddenly threw the sticks.

"Watch out, Dame-Tsuna. Those arent fireworks, they're dynamite." Reborn had said something, but didn't look too worried.

Tsunayoshi yelped at Reborn's warning, jumping out of the way just in time. "W-Wait! There must've been a misunderstanding? I-I'm not the boss for something called Vongola!" he shouted, waving his arms in Gokudera's direction.

For a minute, Gokudera lower his arms, before he asked a question. "Wait. So your name isn't Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he looked over at Reborn before shifting his gaze back to the brown haired boy.

Tsunayoshi blinked. "Well... Yeah, I am, but—!" he was cut off by the sound of fuses lighting again.

"So then you are the boss! Reborn-sama said that a boy name Sawada Tsunayoshi would become the next Vongola boss! That's you!" Gokudera shouted, his aura becoming conflicted.

Tsunayoshi looked between Reborn and Gokudera. "Reborn, did you tell him something weird?" Tsunayoshi asked, frowning.

"Nope. You're the next Vongola boss, Dame-Tsuna. That's why I'm here." Reborn said, as if it was water under the bridge.

Tsunayoshi took the temporary hesitance of Gokudera to think. _'So the only reason these dark aura's are near me is because I'm the heir to something called Vongola? What the hell?'_ Tsunayoshi wanted to tell them that he couldn't, but Reborn sounded like it had already been done.

Instead, Tsunayoshi turned to Gokudera. "Look, I don't really like violence, couldn't we just, be friends during the whole, uhm... Vongola thing?"

Gokudera went silent for a moment. "WHAT?!" Until he wasn't.

Suddenly, the amount of bombs he brought out doubled. He tossed the bombs toward Tsunayoshi, who yelped, and jumped backwards.

_'Argh! Now there's two people to save from the dark aura! How can I help?'_ Tsunayoshi frowned, putting his hands up. "Whoa! I-I didn't mean to offend you!"

Gokudera's aura turned near _black._ "What the _hell_ do you know?!" he pulled out triple the amount of bombs, but suddenly, he slipped up, and dropped one that was lit, right under his shoes.

Apparently, it shocked him enough to make him drop the rest, too. Gokudera seemed to freeze. Fear ebbed into his aura.

Tsunayoshi had to think. He didn't want the boy to die. He didn't want to keep fighting... How could he help?

So Tsunayoshi did the only thing he could think of. He ran up and pushed him away. They both still got hit by the aftershock, but atleast no one died. No one was bleeding.

Tsunayoshi breathed out in relief. "Thank God! Are you alright??" Tsunayoshi asked, staring worriedly at the boy still seemed frozen.

Reborn smirked, knowing it was going accordingly to his plan. "Well, that wasn't so bad." he murmured to himself.

Gokudera seemed to just realize what happened. "D...Did you just save me...?"

Tsunayoshi watched as Gokudera's aura twisted from blood red to a slightly lighter red instead. It wasnt the best, but it was better than it has been.

Gokudera felt tears gather in his own eyes, and he realized that the boy—Tsuna—had a smile on his face.

"I-I'm glad!" Tsunayoshi grinned, feeling something sting his eyes. _'I... I'm helping someone... I'm actually helping someone!'_ Tsunayoshi laughed quietly as tears fell down his face.

Gokudera frowned in worry. "Oh, my God. I can't believe I caused you so much trouble, just because of my selfish wishes!"

It looked like Gokudera was about to go into an apology spree, so Tsunayoshi spoke quickly. "No! It's okay! If you feel that bad, then can you do something for me?" He asked, waiting for his answer.

Gokudera nodded quickly. "Yes! Of course! Anything!"

Tsunayoshi smiled. "Can you, uhm... Be my first friend?" Tsunayoshi was met with silence, and for a minute, Tsunayoshi regretted his question.

"I... You want me to be your friend?" Gokudera asked, a small frown on his face as more tears piled in his eyes.

Tsunayoshi tried to keep smiling, because—_he hadn't said no yet__!_ "Only if you really want to... I don:t want to force you into it just because you think you need to."

With that, Gokudera nodded. "I— Yeah, I'll be your friend! And your guardian, for the Vongola!" Gokudera grinned, his tears finally slipping down his face.

With that, Reborn chuckled maniacally, putting down one finger. "One down," he whispered. "Six to go."

Meanwhile Tsunayoshi shook his head at the weird mentioning of Vongola again. He'd probably have to ask Reborn tomorrow. For now, he was happy to realize that he'd just made a friend.


End file.
